Alvinnn and the chipmunk with AD
by ADChipmunk
Summary: Alvin met an unknown person named A.D who actually a real Angel. A.D promise him to keep him a secret so that he won't tell his brothers and Dave about it. Can Alvin keep his secret? Stay tune to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own AATC (Alvin and the chipmunk.)**

 **A.D is my character.**

 **Chipmunk series: 2015 version. Age wise: 8 years old.**

Chapter 1: Alvin met A.D

Alvin is playing in the park with his skateboard to come up with excellent move to keep his cool, knowing he is a best player in the school knowing he's making excellent cool impression on every girls that he can count on it. Of course he's always enter into trouble in certain need when Miss Smith told him so many time ever since in school. Alvin is keeps on the move knowing that he's come with excellent move ability to created excellent preformed and excellent singing career knowing he's world famous along with his brothers. He did wore his helmet and other protection since Dave bought it from the shop to make that sure Alvin don't have any broken bone on him.

Once he keep practice his move when his skateboard wheel have sudden come off when Alvin in panic that his skateboard got its mind of its own when few sparkle coming out from his board when the board hit something and cause Alvin to fly across the wall and land his front and landing him on his back that he cried out in pain that he thought he's in pain or something broken from he felt it on him. Simon at home along with Theodore. He could try to scream out but no-one come. He almost verge out in tear knowing that Alvin is a big boy, but the pain he felt to make him upset that he thought he broke something.

A.D (my character), have arrive in the park to have some better views. He's just arrive from the Heaven knowing he wanted to see the human race since his people watch over them for over 10,000 of years, despite that they hate the Roman for burning the Christian. They did talk to the Roman Gods and Goddess to stop this madness. They could try to stop them for burning innocent Christian and also killing so many animals since the Roman using them for sport. Until they witness when the barbarians from Germany for killing the Northern Roman Empire. Until all people and animal are free from the Roman curse. His Angel ancestors watch the Roman throughout for century including the Stone Age, Persian ancestry in ancient time, follow by the Ancient Egyptian, Celt, Gaul, Ancient Chinese and Ancient Japanese and of course Greece and the Roman throughout in history. He saw many thing happen like. He dress in civil clothes in his disguise so that they can't see actual Angel knowing that many people believe that Angel are watching the human race some they say they called guardian Angel who will protect you at all cost. He would mind including his people that they watching the human race.

He continuing walking in the park, knowing he love the park to see tree, the flower children playing along with their pet and their families are also having fun knowing the weather is very suitable to them. He love the park, including the British that he love to see the monarchy in remote hidden so that many people didn't notices from the beginning. He love it, including so many stature of famous people that throughout in history and also he saw The North of Angel and the other angel statue he saw it near Buckingham Palace called Golden Angel memorial stature that many people lost their life during the Frist and Second War. He was there to see so many battle that he can't talk about including his people, once the war is over peace have restore and soon many Angel will drop down to Earth to see the human race in their disguising form.

Once he explore in the park when he heard someone is crying that it coming from the skateboard junction when he quickly rush over toward to see so many art graffiti on the wall in strange art culture when he saw Alvin Seville is in pain and furthermore he's crying.

He's shock to see Alvin is upset when no-one is calling 911 (American landline.) nor his family comes along to see what happen.

"Young man," he call out to him when Alvin saw A.D in brown hair with brown eyes and white t-shirt with two different colour grey spat on his lower shirt with navy blue trouser with cool red and white trainers. "Are you alright?"

Alvin nod to him. "Yes," he barely speak to him, knowing that pain is hurting him.

"Just stay here," he told him. "I'm coming down." AD quickly slide down and quickly running toward Alvin to see any pain from him.

A.D look at Alvin check any wounded or broken bones on him when he gentle help to carry him when Alvin shriek out in pain that he still felt something inside his body.

"It's okay, Alvin," he said to him calmly when Alvin shook up and looks at him.

"How did you know my name, exactly?" He ask him.

"I'll explain to you later," he promise to him. "Right now, let me see what kind of pain we talk about."

Once A.D carry him like a cute baby and climb out from the skateboard ramp to find a nearest bench to check on Alvin to see any wounded on him. AD did founded it, earlier on, before he got down to see Alvin. He can feel the shaken on Alvin and seeing him that he is very upset with few more tears coming down from his eyes.

"It's okay," A.D said to him to calm Alvin down from the pain he felt it on him. Alvin is trying to relaxing knowing the pain is hurting him a lots more. He remember from the hospital programme that he couldn't withstand to see needle that he hate and fear on him including blood on the operation table that he almost puke out from his mouth. Only this time he felt pain inside from him that he couldn't stand to see it the agony pain on him since the skateboard colliding accident.

Once he's relaxing when AD is sitting down on the bench to check on Alvin. He slowly left up his top when Alvin felt little bit sting like pain and needle from what he described when he carefully touch Alvin ribs to see any broken to allow more pain coming out from Alvin when he almost cried out.

"It's okay," he calmly said to him. "It's okay. You got two broken ribs," he explain to him when he saw Alvin leash out in tear in sheer pain that he couldn't stand that pain that he hate to see his friend to see Great Alvin Seville is crying in front of it.

"I know it upset you Alvin," he said to him. "But this may help you to reduce your pain," he slowly rubbing chest when a glowing-light that appear on Alvin left hand to allow him heal in quick second. Alvin have never felt anything like this before, knowing that doctor or nurse can help him to reduce the pain since Alvin broke his leg several time. But this one is differently to compare from what he felt it. It feel like . . . pure majestic like the Holy Grail that he can't described it.

Once A.D is using his healing ability called Regenerate Healing when he quickly check on Alvin's rib one last time and then they are perfectly health.

"There you go," he said to him when he place him on the bench.

"Thank you so much," he thanking him when he quickly change subject. "You didn't seeing crying, right?"

A.D giggle out. "Well, few of them actually when you crying from that pain you have felt it," he explain to him when Alvin is slightly blush from his reaction.

"I wasn't crying!" he replied to him.

"Really?" he find it dishonest on him. "How come you got verge out in tear since I got here in the first place, hmm?" he tease him and this time that Alvin was indeed in blush from what AD said to him when something his him.

"How do you know my name from the beginning?" Alvin ask him when he overheard since he call out to him in first place.

"Oh I know everything Alvin Michael Seville," he replied to him in full name to cause Alvin major shock.

"Are you a spy?" Alvin is dumbfounded to him.

"What? No, I'm not a spy Alvin or this stalker whatever you called it," he replied to him. "Let's see," he place his chin that he want some fun with Alvin. "Do you believe Angel?"

Alvin is having a deep thought about Angel from what A.D said to him. "Well, Dave did said to me when I was young about Angel are watching over us, I find it hard to believe. My brother Simon don't believe on Angel that there's no proof to believe that Angel doesn't exist. My youngest brother Theodore who believe on Angel that he believe he watch over him to bring him good luck. Why do ask?"

"Oh nothing," he lied to him when he got up. "Anyway, I best be going to look around in the park knowing. And it's a pressure to meet you Alvin."

"And to you sir," he thanking him. "May I ask what it your name, exactly?"

"A.D," he introduce him.

"A.D?" Alvin find it little odd from what he said to him.

"It's my nickname," he said to him when Alvin finally understand what A.D said about when he continuingly said to him.

"And I would I like to say thank you for healing me," he adds on to him by thanking him. "I mean it weren't for you for healing my body otherwise I would starve to death."

"Now, now," he calmly said to him. "Let's not carrying away."

"I mean it," he continuingly said to him. "You save my life. Without you I would be died right now."

"Now, now," he halt him when he calm him down. "I mean that someone will spot you about I don't know 5 minutes otherwise you will have problem of walking that damage to your spine or anything."

"Wait," Alvin almost freak out. "I could lose my walking ability?"

A.D's almost giggle from Alvin excusive joke. "No Alvin, the point is that if something happen to your body. I know its logic, but I'll example is that all right to you."

"Well, since you are not a teacher that's for short," he answer out to him. "But I don't mind."

"Okay then, first can you turn around," A.D told him and Alvin obey to him when he turn around. "Now," he explain to him, "your spine who help to stand still to support you and connecting to your skull and you hip."

"Really?" Alvin look surprise when he look behind his shoulder. "My spine are connect between my skulls and hips bone."

"You got that right," A.D correcting to him. "Your spine are very important to you, inside your body, many people lose their ability to walk when your nervous system shut down to lose your ability. But thankfully you survive a lot worse. Can you imagine that you can't walk that spend the rest of your life in wheelchair and wear nappy all the time."

"I am not a baby!" Alvin whine out.

"Then how you come got red mark on your face," he replied to him and also joking him knowing that Alvin is blushing from his sudden reaction. "I think that's enough from what I'm saying."

"You telling me," he quite agree with him, when he tell around

"Well, I'll better be off you," he said to him. "So see you Alvin."

A.D was about to leave when Alvin quickly halt that there so many question that he want to ask regard about that glowing hand from what he saw.

"Wait!" he halt him when he quickly jump down from the bench and running toward him in further need when A.D stop before he got out from the skateboard junction. "There's one thing I'm going to ask."

"Sure," he said in confusing matter. "What is it, exactly? Let's me guess something about that glowing hand is it, not?"

"Well," he hesitation and speechless when he rubbing behind his neck, "um, yes I was going to say in matter of speaking. But back there when I saw that glowing hand on your left hand, I notice I heard some kind of singing like harmony for example. I just want to know you, who are you, actually?"

A.D look at Alvin knowing that Alvin want demand to know of course Alvin is being mischief and cunning, knowing he is quite a handful since he saw him as a baby, but Alvin have no living memory since that day. Once he look at him and seeing him when Alvin giving out The Eye also known as The Look, when he giggle out that Alvin can be rough character from what he seem.

"Well since your first one who saw my ability," he said to him when Alvin is complete confusing. "I mean no one haven't see my ability for over 900 years well except you're the first one, that's for sure."

"Wait?" Alvin is completely stunning from what A.D said about. "Over 900 years. I'm thinking I'm going to faint."

"Not this time Alvin," he said to him. "But I'm going to you is top secret that you will promise never tell anyone about this. Is that clear?"

Alvin nod to him in understandable so that he made a promise to him that he would tell them a secret.

* * *

"So," Alvin clear understand from what he said about secret identity when A.D escorted him to the same bench he sitting on. "Let me get it straight," he currently rephrase him. "You're an actual Angel, a real Angel who sent down to Earth to watch over the human race, am I clear?"

"That's right," he correcting to him with a humble smile.

"And you're over 900 years old?"

"Well, 912 to be exact," he replied to him in confirm suggestion. "But, yes, I'm over 900 year's olds."

"And that glowing hand is special power, was it call again?"

"It's called Regeneration Heal," he explain to him. "It's kinda of like cheat death at all, but it's help to all kinds of people, including yours Alvin."

"Sweet," he's very happy to have an actual Angel is standing over him knowing that some people don't believe especially Derek in school that he don't believe on mumbo-jumbo. "What else do you have?"

"Well," he said him, "few of them to exact like Telekinesis, Super Strength, Night Vision and what else. Oh yeah, Cortical Psychic Patch."

"What's that?" Alvin ask him that he never heard of it.

"It's a memory flash trigger," he explain to him. "It's too allow me to see each other memory to see what past look like you were young, or when you were a baby."

"Can it also doing it on Angel?"

"Not exactly no, Alvin, because it's dangerous and it can damage their mind leaving nothing but roast Fallen Angel."

"I see," Alvin understand from what he saying but later he ask something really important to him. "What about that old guy with a beard who create the universes you know from the book called The Bible?"

"Yes, there is Alvin," he said to him. "Including his son, with that's they both watching over your planet for a long time. But Celestial, our order is too protect them at all cost."

"Celestial?"

"Celestial are the highest order in heaven to protect the Gate of Heaven so none shall pass the Gate of Heaven of course my people can get in Gate with . . ." he suddenly stop knowing it will spill out the truth.

"Yes, go on," he wanted to him when his eyes almost budge out in cheerful happy smile.

"I'm sorry, Alvin," he apologise to him in sudden need, "I'm afraid I can't tell you everything it will ruining my career and jobs. So I can't tell you everything that I know, I'm sorry."

Alvin is slightly disappointed that he want every secret so that he can tell Dave, Simon and Theodore about an actual Angel itself. But he knows that Simon don't believe Angel, well Angel believe it's still out there, hiding in plain sight for what they care. He even could tell Brittany the girl about actual Angel. Jeanette do believe their Angel are floating around like sprit, but for Brittany and Eleanor, well Eleanor mainly slightly agree from what Alvin, but for Brittany she don't believe Angel and other mumbo-jumbo except she only care about herself in total beauty.

"But," he reminded as a promise. "You promise never said to anyone about this Alvin, otherwise I will lose my career. So promise you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Oh course I won't tell anyone about," he promise when he silently cross his finger so that A.D would expected anything, "Trust me I won't tell a thing."

"Oh really," he find disbelief when he cross his arm together like he know something. "Like you cross your fingers behind your back."

"What?" Alvin cried out to him. "That's ridiculous, I would never cross my fingers. What could possible I could cross my fingers. You must kidding, right?"

"Oh," he toying and playing with him when he using his mind ability known as Telekinesis to force Alvin left arm revealed to two cross over each other when Alvin is almost stun and almost surprised and speechless to see that his fingers cross over each other when he's almost sweating.

"Opps," he almost slip it out.

"Opps, indeed," he said to him.

"How did you know that?"

"It's simple really when you acting really strange when I said to you promise to keep when you stood still with fake standing salute and what else oh yeah, you almost lean forward to see two fingers cross together," he explain to him to make Alvin sudden guilt from slightly committed.

"I guess you caught my surprise," he said to him. "Sorry about that," he apologise to him. "I just wanted to show Simon and Theodore when I told you that Simon don't believe, Theodore do believe there's Angel out there. But, now you spoiler my surprise. So I guess I had to keep my big mouth shut," he cross his together in very disappoint feature that he is not very happy bunny when he sitting down on the bench like The Chair to all naughty kids since they were little including Alvin when he was naughty.

A.D smile to him knowing that Alvin can be quite cranky from what he care about it but Alvin is Alvin when he place his right hand on back and his right shoulder when Alvin look at his hand and see AD in front of him with a smile knowing he made a promise to him that he would TELL anyone about it as known as Alvin promise a secret to him.

"Okay," he give up to him. "I promise I won't tell anyone about all this," he promise to him.

"Thank you," he said to him when he look back at the empty field when he sudden remember about it. "I just realise, tell me did your brother believe they is a dimension out there?"

Alvin is having deep thought about it from what AD said to him about dimension in alternative dimension from what Simon said to him, few while ago. "Well Simon know they're still out there, but to me. I'm more to know learn about any Alvin Seville who is a famous rock stars, like am I, but why do you ask? Unless that . . ."

"You got that right," he correcting that Alvin guessing was correct about other dimension. "There's a lots of dimension out there including parallel in alternatives timeline. My people are very clever that we know all about it."

"Can I see it?" Alvin wanted to see with his own eyes. "I mean, I want to see with my own eyes, so that Simon you would understand from what I said of course that Simon don't believe. I mean he always bare on me, for my selfish crime which I haven't committed."

"Simon sin is Envy," he explain to him when Alvin look at him in surprising feature. "I took Demonology Class about Sins which you don't understand what I'm talking about from what I'm saying."

"I see," he current have no idea what A.D said about. "Anyway this dimension you talk about, was it look it? Can I see it, please?" Alvin is also determent to see other reality version.

"Well, since you asking lots of question," he said to him. "But today is not a time, but we can do it tomorrow is that okay to you Alvin?"

"Sure," he replied and accepted to him. "I can't wait to see what other dimension out there. Maybe you show it to Simon when the time is right."

"Maybe or maybe not," he said to him. "Perhaps another time when Simon learn the truth. But your little brother does believe on Angel. Forgive me from what I said, have you ever go to Sunday school in the church."

"Well, no actually because I broke something long ago," he answer out to him. "I can't remember what I broke since before we have Sunday school, but that was long ago."

"I see," he currently agree with him. "Maybe this would help, remember I said about the Cortical Psychic Patch know you memory flash trigger is to allow me to see your memory."

"Well, you said about memory trigger, but sure I won't mind to do it," he accepted to him.

"All right then, this may stun a little but you get over this," he place his right hand on Alvin when Alvin felt a little sting from what A.D said when A.D use his power to see Alvin's memory.

Alvin was so little, like a toddler when he was 5 years old in cute clothes in baby red top with pale blue overall with white socks with red and white shoes with large 'a' with his favourite cap since Dave bought it for him knowing it is his favourite. His brother Simon and Theodore are having an excellent time playing with all new friend, knowing it Sunday school that, they going. His dad, named Dave who told the teacher to look after them while he gone to work that he promise he will be back about 3ish to pick them up. Alvin is playing with his brother that they decided to draw something to show Dave will lovely he want to see. Simon draw himself on a rocket to drive him to the moon, Theodore draw himself with Dave hold his hand each other as for Alvin, he draw himself as a famous rock stars. Next image that Alvin was doing something reckless, something stupid from what AD saw in his mind. When Alvin was in trouble when the memory is almost wear or something that trigger him and cause the memory trigger were off.

A.D saw Alvin's childhood memory when he was 5 years old at Sunday school, but which churches that he couldn't see what it is. He barely saw something like a statue of person, woman who carrying a baby in arm. He couldn't see the face or only he did saw a statue who holding a baby. Alvin is little bit surprised to see that A.D is using his Cortical Psychic Patch, but he can't see AD except he saw himself as a toddler at the age of 5. He never forget that overall including his cute shoe. Once he deep surprised when he saw AD slowly let go his hand.

"That was. . ." speechless and stunning surprised from what Alvin saw. "I never thought you can my childhood memory, except he show me my Sunday school when I was 5. How did you do that?"

"My Cortical Psychic Patch," he explain to him. "Is too allow to see your memory when you were small when you having a deep thought about Sunday school, so I show you, your memory."

"Interesting," Alvin find it quite curious when he place his finger on his chin. "What happen if you combine together, then what happen next like roast fallen Angel, from what you describe?"

"It will create temporality backfire," he replied to him in quick answer. "Combine to similar identical power will create static mind will blowing with server headache in less than a weeks."

"Ouch, that's really painful."

"Tell me about it, combine two identical with have server head injury that cause sheep pain and it's quite painful if you ask me."

"Hmm," Alvin is having a deep thought. "I guess you put it that way, huh."

"Yep," he stand from his sitting and heading toward the skateboard ramp. "Anyway, your skateboard is not looking so good."

"What do you mean exactly?" Alvin quickly jump down when he quickly jog toward him.

"Well," he slide down from the ramp and pick up Alvin's skateboard and see that the wheel is coming off when he examine it. "For started I thinking you getting a new skateboard because this one is just fall apart, but I'm afraid you going to get a new one."

"Really?" Alvin is very joyful when his tail is shaking knowing he's in happy mood that he always wanted a new skateboard since Dave told him so many if he done so many choice so that Alvin can buy another new skateboard. "I mean you sure about this, when Dave will be so mad that I bought a new skateboard so that he will grounded me for a reason."

"Grounded is sinful," he shout to him.

"Huh? What?"

"Grounded is not very nice since Dave did this to you," he explain to him full logic. "My people learn that grounded is very sinful. All father should learn respect that grounded is very hash to all children across the world. If they don't understand then I'm afraid that Hades will giving them submission."

"Huh? Who's Hades?"

"Don't tell me that you never heard of Ancient Greece God of the Underworld?"

Alvin is completely confused when A.D realise that he never pay an attention since he look at his profile reference that Alvin never pay an attention in school when A.D explain to him about Hades.

"Hades, who rule the underworld. In Greece Mythology that he's actually Zeus elder brother before his time comes along. His jobs that he check any people who are dead in their afterlife when they reach in certain age or died in battle."

Alvin is now very surprised of course he don't really care about lecture about Ancient Greece God, except he learn something about what Hades does when people are death in their afterlife. Maybe he should read a book about more Greece God and Goddess that he could ask about any more of them out there.

"I see," he almost speechless. "But those this Hades knows everything about," he swallow something inside his mouth from his hesitation, ". . . died people."

"Well yeah," he explain to him. "But Hades knows everything from your life toward your resting." Alvin is stared to feeling pale and feel sick from what A.D said about when A.D quickly change the subject on them. "Anyway, shall we get a new skateboard?"

* * *

Alvin and A.D have walk out from the skateboard shop when Alvin got a brand new skateboard in same colour with different texture that he love it so knowing he love cool artwork that he seen on TV of course he doesn't like Art Gallery because he fine it really bored from what he saw because he wanted really awesome show that he wanted to see like his favourite programme like TMNT, Power Rangers, spy hero and also superhero that he love, well Simon love Batmon and Alvin love The Joker, but they don't mind because they love that programme ever since. Once they continuing walking, Alvin

"I can't believe I got a brand new skateboard," Alvin is cheerful exciting to see a brand skateboard. "Man, I can't believe you bought me a brand you skateboard. Mind you that lady in the till thinks you are in love."

"I . . ." his face is almost but he have to remain calm from what he'd seem since in the shop. "Rather don't talking about it, because my people got handsome feature, well mostly depending in naturel looks from what I'd see."

"I see, why the lady behind the crasher think that she got a crush on you that's for short." Alvin is pretty concern on A.D knowing that A.D is actually Angel knowing that many people didn't notice from the beginning. He did ask other religions who believes on Angel and he said other religions who believe on Angel are Catholic and Christian but the others that he can't remember knowing it's too hard to tell on him. He never thought some regions who believes on Angel including the One, Alvin talk about it that He does exist so he decided to keep it a secret about it knowing that some people don't Almighty Power Creator that's for a thing.

"By the way," Alvin said to him and look at him acting all smirking with prideful smile. "Did you buy that skateboard to keep my mouth shut so that I won't tell anyone about your true appearance?"

"No, no, no," A.D counter to him knowing Alvin is slightly misspoken from what he said. "I bought this skateboard because it is a gift from me to you."

"Really?" Alvin is very surprised but also deep confusing. "But, we hardly met each other."

"Well, yes that is true I take you word from it," he agree with Alvin. "But many reality knows me, well sort of exactly. That many realty got different timelines, and some got different personally in different complex."

"I know that," Alvin alright know what A.D said about other dimension and reality when they both stop at the traffic light when the car stop when the traffic light turn red to allow them to have a safe passage on them when they cross on the other side of the road. "I mean this dimension would be awesome to see it, but I can't because I'd got school tomorrow. Aw man, it's not fair," he almost whine the he could stand school knowing he hate school except he did fall in love with the school principal when he didn't notice that she already married because he have no idea that she's wife to unknown husband that he have no clue whatsoever. But he did made apologise to the principal from his improbably behaviour but all forgiven when the principal accepted his apologise to him. And soon things are back to normal, well apart he got into trouble that's for short.

A.D is having a deep thought until he got an idea. "Tell you what," he said to him while they're walking. "How about first thing in the morning before school, that way you won't be late."

"What about afternoon off?" Alvin asking him.

"I'd got other important stuff to Alvin," he replied to him that Alvin is really disappointment and feeling upset. "But, you behave, maybe I take you there once again. Same thing in the morning, alright?"

"It's a deal," Alvin accepted his emotional deal that he promise he will behave so that AD can take him once more to see same reality alternatives dimension.

"We don't use the word call 'It's a deal', Alvin," A.D said to him.

"Oh, so what shall I'd call, exactly?"

"Just say: 'I accepted it,' that's all you going to say because the other word you said it, is Hades' Deal."

"Oh, right," Alvin understand to him. "Then it's that case, I accepted it."

"Okay then. I'll see you at 5 o'clock in the morning because it's suitable time for you," he said to confirm reminder. "Because it is the only time before your brothers and Dave got up about 6 o'clock in the morning so we arrive back before six, is that understood?"

"Sure thing," he gladly accepted to him. Knowing he is very happy to other dimension in first morning at 5 O'clock.

"Well," A.D said to him that they arrive Alvin's house, "here we are." He look at Alvin's house is double decker with multiple windows with a red scale roof with lots of garden and he know there is a pool behind their house. He reminded from his Demonology Class about sin, The Sin of Greed, Barbados, the Breaded Man they called since his people found about his dealing profile with sinister greed, but this house that Alvin live wasn't greedy house, well mostly exactly.

"Thank you so much," he thanking that he is very happy to be home, knowing he missing Dave and his brothers since he told Dave earlier on don't spend too long before dinner.

"Your welcome," he look at him and thanks him. "And remember," he remind him once more, "Don't tell your brothers and Dave about my secret okay?"

Alvin nod to him in understandable without using his crossing his finger behind his back this time. "Anyway, it's nice knowing you for buying me a brand new skateboard, but what if Dave and Simon will find out about all this?"

"Oh, I'm sure that they learn when the time is right," he replied to him. "But not yet, once this over."

"You got that right," he currently accepted to him. "Anyway, thanks for help me and I'll looking forward to see other realities. See you in 5 in the morning."

"And you, Alvin," he waving to him to see him heading toward the house and quickly make heist before Dave, or Alvin's brothers will sport him. And yet he did know that one neighbour name Miss Cronor, who's always spying on them that some she don't trust including Alvin, when he spot her when she quickly drawn to make sure she's wasn't watch. He have no choice heading toward to forget everything from what she saw few second ago of course he know that Miss Cronor shot-term memory lose that Dave didn't know from the beginning knowing he have no idea from the beginning what lies beneath the human body. So he decide he's heading toward he to forget everything from what she saw earlier on.

* * *

Alvin quickly open the door and he said. "I'm home," he announcement to them that he's home when he quickly rushing toward the stairs to make sure that Simon, Theodore or Dave spotted that he got a brand new skateboard from A.D bought him. He quickly heading toward his room and find a perfect place to hide his new skateboard knowing that Dave will be so mad that Alvin bought a new skateboard otherwise he will be grounded for the rest of his live. But he did barely hear from AD said that grounded is sinful from what he hear at the park earlier on.

He quickly hiding his skateboard underneath his skateboard to make that no one will never spotted his new skateboard as long as Dave and Simon will never suspected anything will neither Theodore of course. Once that everything is sort that he's time to head down the stairs, but first he got some business to take care since he got back from the park. So he heading there right now for a quick visit before Dave call out to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is coming shortly or few day times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long, you know college stuff.**

Chapter 2: Travel into alternatives reality.

 **(A/N: Warning, this scene chapter contain male anatomy Crotch area, and lavatory/ urinal.)**

It's 5 o'clock in the morning when Alvin and his brothers were fast asleep in their beds including Dave. They're usually got up about half 5 or 6's in the morning knowing they got school roughly about half eight or nine in the morning. But today that Alvin got a surprise visitor that he promise him since yesterday that he met a very special friend name A.D and A.D is an actual real life Angel. He didn't ask his real name while ago except he got very unusual nickname when he said to him in the park when A.D said to him it's double top secret knowing it's highly classified, whatever that reason that A.D said to him in the park earlier on.

Alvin is still fast asleep when he heard someone is calling to him that causing ruining his dream. He dreaming about becoming a famous rock stars which he's already did since he and his brother sing out their first song called Witch Doctor which it's actually a huge success. But this one he's dreaming about a big spotlight, playing his famous rock stars guitar to get his main attract on his fans knowing he is a coolest chipmunks in the band well, Theodore is the cutest and Simon is knowledgeable one. Until he got disturbing from his lovely beauty sleep when someone is calling out to him.

"Alvin," a voice said to him that he's trying to get some sleep when a hissing sound to make him even more annoy when he have no choice to decide to wake up from his sleep. "Alvin? Are you up?"

Alvin look at the room in sheepish tiredly since he got to bed about 9ish since last night to get some sleep knowing he got school today knowing he's hate school so much and of course Miss Smith for once in his life. His eyes is still tried when he yawn out from his mouth that he decided to go back to sleep when someone IS calling to him.

"Alvin, wake up!"

And this time Alvin finally woken up from his tiredness eyes when his eyes almost bulged out that someone DID call him. He thought it was a hoax knowing that someone is making practical joke well last time when he got some pretty nightmare when someone made him jump when Dave comes along to calm him down from that dreadful nightmare he's having. Theodore have some nightmare, but he's got used to it. Simon didn't have nightmare except he don't remember when he was a baby when Dave calm him down that something spoke him whatever reason, but still he doesn't have nightmare. Alvin look at his room, well, it's actually Alvin, Simon and Theodore's bedroom knowing they share the same room since they got own their bed at the age of 3 so that they'd got induvial beds in different colours from their favourite.

"Alvin, look at the window."

Alvin look at the window and see A.D in person of course he totally forget that today that A.D take him to see different reality dimension since he told him since yesterday as a special gift to him when he was standing in mid-air or he's seeing thing. Alvin quickly jump out from his bed and quickly toward the window when he quickly jump at the top of the wooden toy box in panic statement knowing that his brothers Simon and Theodore will soon got up shortly about half 5ish.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin said to him that he doesn't want his brother to find out.

"Alvin," he replied to him in whisper that he know that Simon and Theodore are still sleep. "Don't tell me you forget about your surprise event since I'd told you since yesterday term?"

"Of course I'd remember," he replied back to him in whispering tone. "I want to see other reality dimension," when he caught something they he didn't except from the beginning that A.D is floating somehow. "By the ways, how did you get up here? You could climb the tree, but you could easier fall down and hunt yourself."

A.D giggle out. "Alvin, have you forgotten, I'm an Angel," he said to him. "Perhaps you can get a closer look to see my actual form." He slowly away from the window when Alvin look closer.

Alvin is now deeply surprise, very, very surprise to see A.D isn't hold something when he saw real actual angel wings. His wings are pure clean wings that's a shape like a dove but bigger to compare any other birds. But this one is very real from what Alvin. Except he thought that A.D got a halo at the top of his head which he got slightly confuse that he thought A.D got a halo on him and furthermore he's wearing his same clothes from yesterday since the day they first met.

"Were you surprise to my wings, Alvin?"

Alvin is completely hesitation and almost speechless to see an actual Angel Wings. Maybe that's why Dave told them since they were younger that guardian Angel are always watch them for so long. He guess that Dave imagine are not so imagination at all.

"For the first time in my life," he said to himself. "I saw a real actual Angel."

A.D chuckle to see Alvin surprising to see his wings. "I'm glad you like, Alvin. Mind you, I am an Angel. But, yeah it's pretty cool to see one these day."

"Forgive me, on my asking," he ask him politely but nervously, "but did you usually have a halo on top of your head?"

"Well, yes," he answer out to him. "I usually wear when I got back home, it's the law of my people."

Alvin is quite disappointed to see an actual halo for the first time. When A.D said to him knowing that Alvin is very excited to see other dimensions and other reality since he told him since yesterday.

"Now, are you very excited to see other dimensions, Alvin?"

Alvin is squealing so loud to make sure that Simon and Theodore are still fast asleep so that they don't caught squealing excitement knowing he is very, very excited to see other dimensions.

"You bet I do," he replied to him in confirm statement.

"I thought you going to say," A.D knew Alvin going to say that. "Before we make a move, you go to the bathroom first so that we can leave in little shortly, I don't mind to stay here waiting for you, surely."

"I'm fine, really," he said to him in his humble gesture knowing that Alvin can hold his bladder for a little longer.

"Are you sure?" He slightly concern to him knowing that Alvin should go to the bathroom since he got up. "I mean, you just woken up so that your bladder will respond to you no matter what it will take."

"I'm said I'm fine," he rephrase him once again.

A.D sigh out from his mouth knowing this is Alvin's choice, not his choice. "All right then. It's your choice, not my choice," when he clap his hands together. "Now, shall we get going?" he escorted Alvin for his grand adventure are waited for him.

"I thought you will never ask," his voice is now super excited when he realise he forget one last item he did to bring. "Just one, sec," he quickly jump from the wooden toy box and quickly rush back toward him with his favourite red cap, knowing he can't live without it since Dave bought it long ago. "Now, I'm ready!" he respond to him.

"Okay then," he lean forward a bit and garb Alvin from the window and hold him like an innocent little toddler when A.D quickly flap his wings for a started. "Let's go!" he flying toward the sky to make Alvin super, super excited to see that A.D is flying despite the colour of the sky is orange and slightly blue for all he care about.

Alvin have never seen anything like this before in his life when A.D is using his wings to fly across the sky like amazing Superman his favourite superhero, well his favourite it's his own character is The Dark Shadow which he love it, but this one is far more different to compare between an Angel and a Superhero from what he seem. But A.D is not a superhero, no. He's an actual real-life Angel with magnificent angel-like wings that Alvin never seen it before in his life.

Once A.D is heading toward the sky in clear empty space when he quickly said to Alvin before he's use his power.

"Hold on tight, Alvin," he told him when he quickly his power to bring forth a wormhole vortex that appear out of nowhere when Alvin quickly hold on while A.D is holding him and quickly heading toward a wormhole vortex when the vortex make sudden disappear when Alvin and A.D were inside the vortex.

* * *

The vortex manage to reappear in different reality when A.D come thought the wormhole vortex while he's still holding Alvin as a support. Once Alvin slowly let go when he look his behind and see a wormhole in clear invisible in clear lighter blue with very thin line white the sucking inside the wormhole when Alvin is complete confuse from what he saw.

"What was that?" Alvin ask him.

"That's a portal," he answer out to him while he continuingly flying.

"I know that, I mean what was that," he currently explain to him. "You know it's like a teleport device that transcend toward other place."

A.D's laugh out from his mouth. "You mean the wormhole vortex?" Alvin nod to him. "Ah, right because Alvin that wormhole we just got in is actually dimension toward another reality in different alternatives reality. It's may sound logic to you Alvin, that different dimension and reality are different to compare your world into different world."

"Like a movies?" Alvin currently suggestion.

A.D is having a deep thought. "More likely, but yes it's possible like film including TV, you know TV show that they created alternatives programme from what they did?"

"Oh, yeah," Alvin exclaimed. "I remember they did, I can't remember the name of the programme because I'd almost fall sleep. But it's doesn't really matter, but this one is way cooler than before. May I ask, you know so many people who pass away, was there any famous person in Heaven?"

"Why, yes," he replied to him. "There's are lots of them like, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, King Charles II, except his father, which I don't want to talk about from what he have done in Britain. Michael Jackson, Abraham Lincoln, Isaac Newton, Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein, Winston Churchill, Christopher Lee, Queen led singer, The Pope which I'd forget their names, Martian Luther King, Leonardo Di Vinci, Elvis, Nelson Mandala and the Queen's parents and many more otherwise it will make you very confusing."

"You tell me," Alvin got another thought. "What about does who's not in heaven."

"Well," he explain to him, "Hades is taking care of them since the people are doing their foolish mistaken throughout in history they commitment from what they have done, which I'd can't describe what happen to them."

"I see what you mean," when Alvin look at the different building that he never seen before in his life, except this line is almost like Liberty Lane except the house is also different from what Alvin saw. "Hey, what is this place, it's almost like Liberty Lane?"

"That IS Liberty Lane," he stander processer to him. "This is the correct time limit, same place and same time distance, well difference that some were forward and some were least behind."

"I don't understand," Alvin is now completely confuse.

"You're see," he said to him when he fly toward that house is almost like Alvin's house and it's almost a same except this one got different texture and Dave's is almost different from what he saw about.

"Hey," he cried to him. "This isn't my house!"

"Your right!" he correcting to him, "This isn't your house. This house DOES belong to Dave which I haven't told you from the beginning that this house is where Dave with his boys in different version of you and your brothers who live there."

"You mean to say there's more of me?" Alvin is completely puzzle and also completely stun from what A.D said to him when A.D nods to him. "I didn't know there's different version of me. We can see them, please?" he begging to see them in person.

"I'm sorry," he apologise to him. "According to my people that bring two same different person from each reality when bring collide together, so it's best place is too hide you before anything else would have happen."

"Aw man," he whine out.

A.D giggle to him when he fly toward Dave's front garden when he hid Alvin behind the brush when he said to him.

"Stay here," he told him to stay put.

"How comes?" Alvin ask him.

"I shouldn't told you I'd meant them before," he answer out in confession. "I'd shouldn't told you before from the beginning that I'd met them some time ago. I'd haven't see them for too long."

"How comes you ever told me?"

"I'd just did," he replied. "Now stay here, I'm going to see. Perhaps you could watch to see what they look like, that would help to see what it's look like."

"Sound reasonable. But, sure I can see what they look like," Alvin would mind to see what they look like when he stay behind the brushes. "But you won't be long, would you?"

A.D giggle out. "No, Alvin," he said back to him. "It's just a very short visit. Don't worry I'd be long."

"You better be."

A.D slowly inhale his breath knowing he haven't see them for too long about nearly 2 months since he saw when he bump into Alvin, the OTHER Alvin when Alvin introduce to OTHER Dave, and OTHER Simon and Theodore when he told them his true identity that he's actually an Angel. He haven't seen them since he told them he's going other dimension and other reality that he need to go. So, this time he's prepare to see them once more.

"Don't worry, I'd know what to do," until then he decide heading toward them while Alvin is behind those brushes to make sure that his counterparts would sported him when he felt something in his stomach that he wanted to something.

"A.D was right," he said to himself whispering without event notice from him. "I shouldn't go to the bathroom first." He slowly cross his leg together hoping that his crotch area will not exploded.

A.D is heading toward their front door and taking a deep breathe knowing he haven't see them before in his life. When press the doorbell and waited for few second when the door was open and it was OTHER Dave Seville with pale white with black and brown and blue jumper with pink underneath shirt with indigo midnight jean with black shoes when he was shock to see him.

"A.D!" he exclaimed to him in very happy mode when he giving him a hug and A.D respond him back with a hug. "I'd haven't seen you for nearly 2 months, how are you?"

"It's all right, Dave," he replied to him. "The fact is that your right that I haven't see you for nearly 2 months."

"How that person you told us about it?" Dave asking to know about that Person.

"He's pretty better, but he's still resting," he said to him in theory. "But, don't worry my people are trying to find a cure for him."

Dave inhale from his relief. "What a relief to hear a good news. I hope he will regain them." A.D nod to him as agreement when Dave quickly said to his boys. "Fellas," he call out to them. "We're got a special visitor!"

When Dave call to them when three humanoid chipmunk and wear each different colour in red, blue and green sweater with larger yellow A on them with same blue eyes and one wore glasses when the boys were deep shock and surprise to see their old friends that they haven't see them for nearly 2 months, since they first met.

"A.D!" they all shout out to him when they rushing toward him and giving them a tackle hug when A.D give them a hug knowing they haven't seen them for nearly 2 months. Outside, Alvin was huge shock and surprised to see other chipmunks with Dave with over grown sweater. He's impress that the red sweater like him but different that he got brown fur all over his body with no tail on him. Talk about surprising visit to see other version of him. Once he look at them that he's holding his personal area knowing he want to go that he couldn't hold on much longer that he wants to go.

"I'd miss you so much," said Alvin's counterpart knowing he's still miss so much.

"Me too," Theodore counterpart adds on.

"Me three," Simon counterpart thirdly said to him.

"I know you miss me," A.D apologise to them. "I'm sorry for taking so long because I'd got other work to do. You know the special person I'd need to take care of." He hugging them as a support knowing they still missing him.

"How is he, by any chance?" Counterpart Alvin said to him.

"He's regain his strength," he answer to him. "But tiredly, he's still regaining his strength back."

"That's good," Simon is well pleased to hear to bring out a smile.

"Thanks goodness for that," Counterpart Theodore is sound of relief to hear a great news. "We're miss you so much since you told us about different reality dimension. You did show us in different reality including that one reality where very upset to see him in bed, hugging with his own teddy," that his voice is sound upsetting.

"Yeah," said Counterpart Dave knowing he saw it with his own eyes to see him in bed. "If only they can find a cure, since your people are trying to find a cure. Of course you told me about differential years they'd got. Tell him, wish our luck about all this."

"I will, Dave," he promise him, knowing that Dave Seville who happen to be the 80s Dave Seville and of course 80's Alvin, Simon and Theodore knowing they'd got different look to compare on other Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

Alvin Seville, is still bursting that he wanted to go, of course he did see his 80's counterpart when A.D said to him about different time limit that he slightly understand that some were years forward and some were least behind like minus behind. He can't hold much longer knowing that his bladder are almost full that it's tell him to release it in solemn relaxing. He still holding his crotch area when he notice there is a tree near toward the brushes when he slowly jog toward it hopefully that they won't spot them. Alvin has no further choice when he strip his pyjamas pant and his underwear lower down toward his lower knee and feels relaxing when he sigh out of relief quietly, he done it before during in camping with Dave about lavatory problem.

A.D knew that Alvin couldn't hold his bladder, so he won't mind that Dave thought it was a cat for emergency break when Dave quickly shoo him away.

"Are you going to stay here for little while?" Dave ask him in public concern.

"Please," the boys are begging him to stay knowing they miss him so much when A.D smile to them

"Of course I'd can stay," he accepted them when the boys are now will cheer. "But, first I'm going to give a message to him, about his sickness. I'd promise I will come back. After all my people are always watching you and your people."

"Aww," the boys are really disappointed so that they wanted to play with them.

"Do you have to?" 80's Alvin whine out to him.

"I promise you, once I give him a message, than I can come back," he promise to him when Alvin smile out to him. "And then I can look around this area, mind you I haven't this area for too long since we first met."

"And I'll be happy to give you a tour," 80's Simon replied to him that he's always wanted give him a tour.

"Sure," he declared to him. "Make sure you list every place that you know it once I'm coming back."

"You can court of me," Simon promise him.

"And I'll make snack in case of an emergency," 80's Theodore said to him.

A.D giggle out and ruffing his hair. "Save some for me, Theodore. You better be hurry, otherwise I'll be hungry for that."

Theodore almost laugh well slightly giggle when his face is almost blush to see A.D playful joke when A.D look at Alvin knowing he's got plenty of time before he leave.

"And Alvin," 80's Alvin look at him. "Promise me you can show me your cool move while you're practicing your skateboard. I know you having excellent skills as a pro-skateboarder."

Alvin chuckle out. "Of course I'm a pro," he replied to him. "I hope you give me trophy," he joking with him routine comedy when all of them laugh out from their comedy joke.

A.D almost giggle out from him. "Sure thing," he promise him. "Now, be a very good boy while I'm away. And Dave don't shout to Alvin, you almost losing your voice," he look at Dave as a reminded of a promise.

"Yes, yes, I know," he remember what happen since they first met. "I promise I won't shout out to him," he swore a vows to him about his promise.

"Good, I hate it when you shout out to him, that you thought it was him," he replied to him in respectful. "Now I make heist. Make sure you prepare everything while I'm away."

"Will do!" the boys said to him as a reunion when A.D begun his walk when the 80's Alvin, Simon and Theodore and Dave are wave them and heading back inside the house when Dave close the door. A.D is heading toward to see the Morden Alvin knowing he's behind the brushes or better yet behind the tree.

Alvin have finish his business problem he need to take care when he roll back on his pants. Hoping A.D didn't see his male anatomy well knowing he is a boy.

"Have you finish your business, you know Example A?" A.D ask him.

Alvin look at him in quite surprised of course he thought it was those nosey people who watching to do his small business. "You almost give me a heart attack."

"Sorry Alvin," he apologise to him. "I didn't mean to surly."

"That's okay," he accepted his apologise to him. "You didn't mean. I thought it was lousy people who peeping out from the window who come along and tell me off. Anyway you were right from the beginning that I should go to the bathroom which I had no choice to peeing behind the tree hoping they don't spotted me."

"I knew you can't hold on much longer," he said to him that he knew. "That, your bladder may have told you from the beginning to do your personal business. Which I know about male and female, which I can't tell you about it. When you are older than you will learn about it this."

Alvin is deeply confuse. "I'm sorry what exactly?"

"Maybe other time to learn more about this," he half-promise to him. "Now, it's time to see a very special friend of mine to deliver a message from them."

"Who is it, by any chance?" Alvin is deeply puzzle and slightly confuse about this special friend when he's ear dropping.

"I show you," he said to him in non-emotional. "I show who really is Alvin."

* * *

Once A.D and Alvin got out from the vortex to see a very special so that Alvin need to see him what he's look. But Alvin have no idea that A.D got a very special friend he hear so much, but he never told him a name, which A.D doesn't want to talk about it while he continuing flying toward a distance so that he can Alvin a very special person.

Alvin was deeply confuse from what A.D said about of course he's so very excited to see other dimension, of course he's so surprise that he saw his 80's counterpart that they know A.D, which he told him from the beginning that he knows for some time he haven't see them since two months, but he did a made a promise to them he will come back to them after he delivering a message to him, but they didn't know that A.D bought a very special guest which they didn't know from the beginning.

Alvin is still confuse when he asking A.D to know about this 'special friend,' which he's dying to know about him.

"This special friend of yours," Alvin is a bit quarry to know about him. "Is he very important to you?"

"He . . ." he's slightly hesitation that mix with his solemn guilt. "He's something more, Alvin. He is not what you from you to excepted it too."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Alvin is still confusing when Alvin flying him toward the same house, same area and same road where Alvin and his brother live there where A.D show him something really important that Alvin wanted to see him.

Once he arrive the coordinate to show Alvin to see someone is very important to A.D and his people. He's standing in mid-air in front of someone bedroom window when he show him the one person he care about him since he told Alvin's counterpart the 80's version about delivery him a message to give him a supported.

"I don't understand," Alvin said to him in bitter confuse. "Why are we doing there, I thought we're going to see you special friend of yours."

"Alvin," A.D said to him in guilt confident voice to him. "Look at the window," he told him.

"Okay, this is better be good," Once Alvin look at the window when a shock comes though Alvin when he saw another counterpart chipmunk who's lying in bed with life support system, with few wire on him like for started his left arm was hook up with IV and the other was hook up on his nose to allow him breathe and beside there is a monitor that continuing beeping knowing he's still alive. His face is barely pale and hardly lose something to eat. His face is almost Alvin except his hair is more the same to compare on the 80's version but this one very different to compare on him.

Alvin have never seen anything like this before in his entire life to see his own counterpart was very sick. He can see him, wearing red button pyjamas and he saw a teddy bear right next to him. He feeling guilty and very upset to see him very poorly. He can see him, he's fast asleep in his bed, in peaceful heavenly that he have no idea his counterpart is extreme sick.

Alvin is completely stammer and almost losing out of control. "What," he continually stammer, "What happen to him?"

Alvin barely a mark of guilt when he explain to him about another Alvin counterpart. "When he was born he was perfect health," he explain to him about his past. "He have full of life throughout his age, when at the age of 5. He suffer a rare condition, when his father, Dave who take him to a doctor to see what's wrong with him when they told them that Alvin got a very rare condition. They tried to find a cure of him when my people learn the horror on him when they quickly developing a cure to make his life wouldn't fade away so that they can find a cure for him."

"You can use your power to restore just like you did it to me," Alvin made a suggestion about Regeneration Ability since he use his power on him since what happened in the park.

"I wish I'd could," he agree with him. "When my people told about me about his condition that I said to him I can use my power to heal him, when my people forbid to use knowing they don't what type on condition he having. So they'd decided to wait."

Alvin is now deeply upset to hear that from what A.D said to him about his people refuse to give him some of his power if they learn to find a cure so that Other Alvin will be fully restore. He would imagine to see himself sleeping in bed, giving him a life support system like the Other Alvin did. He would ashamed himself to see him so poorly. He could have done something, but this reality dimension is not his, it belong to the Other Alvin who's mentally ill for suffering a rare condition.

A.D look at him, seeing Other Alvin is having poorly, of course he should use his power to make him feel better, but his people refuse to give him a Regeneration Heal knowing they don't know what type of condition Other Alvin having. That's why his people have decided to take few blood sample from him so that they can find a cure of him, when the time is right for him.

"You stay here," he told Alvin to stay put. "I have to deliver a message to him. You can watch, but don't let see you."

Alvin understood when he nod to him when A.D place him carefully at the small balcony when he told Alvin that some of his house got different construction working knowing that some reality got different building, that's why Other Alvin got different housing compartment. A.D use his power to make him ghostly invisible and walk right though the wall and revert back to his normal form except he'd decided to keep his wings while Alvin is looking at him to see him and the Other Alvin.

A.D walks approach him and see him fast asleep in his bed, he can feel the pain on him knowing he got rare condition in sudden need. He see him, laying peaceful. He watch the monitor and see that Alvin's heart beat is still normal without any change on him. He notice he saw a pipe on the other side of the bed. Of course that Alvin is using catheter like a small mini-toilet. He did practice go to the toilet like all big boy did, but when Alvin got condition they'd decided to give him catheter. He find it quite painful, of course Alvin Seville is fighter.

He approach on the left hand when he bend down in front of him when he said to him without inferring from him.

"Alvin?" A.D call out to him when Alvin slowly open his eyes with painful moaning, his eyes are not fully functional but Alvin never forget a voice since he met him long ago.

"A.D," his voice is croakily with raspy ghastly voice that he is so surprised to see him. "You . . . come back."

"I did coming back, Alvin," he said to him calm manor when he sitting on Other Simon's bed. "I just want to see you better, that's all."

"That . . . your people found a . . . cure?" Alvin is almost dying to know that A.D's people found the cure. A.D almost covering his eyes when he said to him.

"Not yet, they got half way to go," he answer to him. "But the good news is that. They found few new thing are not yet to be discovery, which it's kind of hard to thing," he nervously laugh out, but he can't knowing he can't take joke while he got a very special case to take care of when he slowly rubbing behind his neck.

"It's all right, I can . . . take it," Other Alvin said to him with a weak smile. "Me and my brother usually making joking me to make out self-laugh," when he got a fitness cough when A.D gently lift him up and slowly rubbing behind his back as a support. Once it's stop, he carefully lower Alvin down toward the bed and fluff his pillow back to make even more fluffier. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he thanking him back. "You need to be very careful."

"I know," Other Alvin said to him raspy ghastly voice. "Was there any news from my counterpart?"

"Well," he explain to him, "few of them are wishing of luck on your recovery knowing they're still with you for extra support, including your counterpart are right here with you, knowing they got reality to take care of."

Alvin give him a weak nod to him. "Tell them to say thanks for all their support," and he also giving him a weak smile to him.

A.D give out a smile to him. "I'm surprised you still got your teddy bear, which of course it's yours by any chance."

Alvin almost laugh. "He's my only friend, to be support me. I couldn't leave without him alone with my support people, since Dave organise a charity for me, so that many doctors can find a cure for me, since you told that your people are half way there, that, they'd got one step ahead from them."

Alvin chuckle out from him. "Trust me, my people are very clever to unlock many secret they haven't reason discover for a long, long time." The Other Alvin look at him with a weak smile when his open are now fully open.

"Now I can see you once I finally open my eyes," he said to him. "I wish I shouldn't got that stupid rare condition since I'd got it. I didn't go to school, well, Dave organise got me an indoor teacher for me to increase my skills process."

"Oh yeah," A.D did remember that The Other Dave got him a special tutor who teach him, English, Math and also History, but not sport because he got very condition. "I remember that you got a different tutor once a week, but sometime you got a same from before. But, they still support to you Alvin."

"Yeah," The Other Alvin agree with him. "As long I'd support friend to back me on. I know, I can survive this condition."

A.D almost laugh to see him such frightening spirt remain on him knowing that Alvin is a fighter as a warrior when he gently rubbing his head, avoid using his power to heal him. Outside of the main bedroom window that Alvin from the Stander Dimension that he was deeply hurt to see his other self was mentally ill with sudden condition, he could imagine to see HIMSELF lying in bed with fatal condition with so many thing are attack to his body, including he saw some wire on HIS nose and using a catheter on him without using a bathroom, and it's quite hurt to use it. He bet that his Other-self is using lots of medicines and tablets to help him to make him feel better. His eyes are almost watery when he let go few of them, running from his checks that he never witness to see him can be so fragile. He would feel ashamed himself that he won't do something cunning little plan or pranking on Theodore. Well, he love Theodore, knowing they're brothers and Alvin can't leave without his family and his brothers to support him. That is Alvin greatest weakness. Once he look at his Other-self where he can see A.D is talking to him to make him cheerful expression. But, he can't understand the words from what he saying to him, knowing that the window is completely shut, but still he saw A.D special friend he talk about earlier. He could see him, but according to A.D that bring two different alternatives will bring total disaster from them, good thing that A.D told him to stay up, knowing two of them together is big mistake to see each other.

Once A.D is having a good time with him when he said to him before he leave.

"Of course you are," A.D said to him. "You're always a fighter, Alvin like a soldier who survive in every combat skills including many wars who refuse to fight back."

Alvin slightly laugh out from him. When his eyes have decided to get some rest from that morphine effect have taken time since he's just woken up so he decided to get some rest. A.D watch him is getting some rest when he slowly give him a kiss on his forehead and carefully stroking his hair.

"You will fight back," one single tear from A.D left side face. "I promise you and my people, so that they can find a cure for you, including your reality counterparts who's supported to you. I just wanted to say to you: You are one special Chipmunk who can survive this condition."

Once A.D said his few word to him when he rub his tear from his left side and use his power to make him ghostly invisible and heading toward the window stall where Stander Alvin is waiting for him. He quickly went thought the window and use his power to reverted his normal self when he saw Alvin is standing in the window in verge of tear seeing his Other-Alvin is lying in bed. He understand the feeling from him, including himself when he said to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologise to him. "I shouldn't bought you here. You just curious to see what he's look like. I know it's hurt your feeling as well as mine."

Alvin have understand from him. Of course he's just wanted to see him personally. He didn't mind to see it that's all of course that Other-Alvin got very mental condition knowing he's not well. He would imagine to see himself in bed all day, that would his worst tragic day ever. His tear is slowly goes down from both side of his face when sniffle out from his nose that he's about to cry to see him like this. It's like Christmas Carol from Charles Dicken stories he saw in during his Christmas display show when he was kid, including Simon and Theodore.

A.D left Alvin up and give him a hug to support that he can almost hear Alvin was about to crying when he slowly rubbing his back from his upsetting scene he's just saw.

"It's okay, Alvin," he calm him down. "Shh, that is a good boy. It's okay, you didn't have any rare condition inside from him."

Alvin look him when he's verging in his tear. "I don't have it?" He currently rephrase to him when A.D nod to him.

Alvin wipe out his tear, knowing he don't want anyone to see his tear, especially Dave nor his brothers, well except he did cry when he was little when that naughty rabbit nip Alvin's ear when Dave comes along to give him a support.

"Promise me," he said to him, "you would see anything about seeing me crying."

"I won't Alvin," he promise to him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Alvin is now well relaxing when A.D said to him before he leave.

"Now," he said to him in happy phase to him, "let's see any other dimension you wanted to see to clear thing off. Would you say, Alvin?" Alvin nod to him knowing he's still excited to see so many other reality dimension that he would miss it, when A.D flap his wings and fly toward the sky as another adventure await for him, once A.D summon his portal and fly toward inside the portal to see what other as reality dimension, have instore for Alvin to see what they have on him for his amazing discovery that's await for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for taking so long before I got college stuff to do and trying to think a scenery on this chapter, either way, it was very long time to think what happen to him. So, enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Alvin's Amazing Discovery.**_

 _ **(Warning: this scene contain nudist and changing gender mention words.)**_

Alvin is having a wonderful time, travelling in different reality dimension like he never witness before in his life. Ever since he met A.D in the park since yesterday term, when he saw a golden light which A.D called them Regenerate Heal, like enteral blessing. Of course he did made a promise to him so that his brothers and Dave can't find out about his true identity, knowing that A.D is an actual Angel. So Alvin is keeping his promise. His first visit to the parallel visit is meeting his 80's version counterpart when A.D told him, he been there before and of course meeting another other Alvin from 80's that's why he promise them to come around again after he pay a visit to see another Alvin in rare condition. Alvin never forget to see himself in bed, which he made himself very guiltily to see himself lying in his bed. But A.D calm him down from his sorrow, knowing that A.D shouldn't take him to see Other Alvin. But, Alvin have finally calm down from his guilt behaviour. Once it's over to send him a message. A.D took off along with Alvin to travel in different reality, like none he never seen before.

Alvin saw different verity reality like Medieval World, when A.D explain to him in full definition like Kings and Queen, Knights and Wizard, Priest and Princess and of course fairy and elf. But A.D is not very keen on this reality dimension that they got war in sheer blood oath that he couldn't stand to see in action because it will make him sick. But he do love those priest and those nun who keep praying to their Lord and Master, knowing the Lord of Saviour, so that his Angel will watch over them, that ways his people are secretly meeting with them. Alvin was wonder about his counterpart version when he told his dimensional counterpart is a Royal and a prince. Alvin wanted to see him, but A.D kindly refuse him to accept his offer that he can't stand knight with shield and sword along with mace, axe, spear and many more he can't stand them knowing they wage war into a battle. So Alvin made slightly mistake about seeing his them, so they decided to heading toward another reality.

He also saw Egyptian parallel world follow by, Stone Age World, then Victorian World and then Neo Victorian. Same world, but different years like forward and backward depending on which reality they're going. He was deeply surprised and yet he never so amazing in his life, knowing he done several cool time at home and in central park to practice his skateboard ability. But this one, is far more spending time doing nothing at home, rather than watching T.V all the time.

Once A.D continuing flying toward different reality where he show this reality which both got little bit puzzle when Alvin saw the weather is midnight from what he believe.

"What is a big idea?" Alvin said to him. "It's a middle of night, for cried out loud!"

A.D quickly look at his bracelet on his left in cream white colour with golden colour on the edge and line down in the middle to form an oval shape where he saw emerald green oval shape was attach right in the middle to see which reality he taking him.

Alvin look at this device which he never seen before in his life when he currently ask him. "Wow that is some cool bracelet you got there, what um . . . what is it by any chance?"

A.D look at him when he explain to him. "This device Alvin, is call Celestial's Bracelet. It's help me on my quest to travel in different reality, in case I got really confuse since I arrive in different reality."

"How come I did see it from the beginning since we first met?" Alvin was right from the beginning, since he hurt himself when he didn't see A.D's bracelet on his left arm.

"It's only when I transform myself into my Angel Form," he explain to him. "That's why my people are so very clever to disguise our self from angel to human or human to angel, it's seem fifty-fifty per chance to be honest. It's quite simple logic, if you ask me."

Alvin is having a deep thought about all this wondering there anything more that he didn't know about it. "Was there any mythological like I don't know Bigfoot for example?"

"Well, my people knows different cultural including the people of Earth who truly believe," A.D said to him. "Like fairies, my people made peace with them long ago, along with Elves and magical creature are still existed, as for Bigfoot yes my people knows all about them example he got slight problem with his feet, which my people are helping him knowing he stumble a lots in the forest from time-to-time so yeah, there is him."

"What about the Yeti?" Alvin continuing adds on

"Well Yeti are only found on Mount Everest," A.D is having a solemn thought about Yeti. "Come of it that my people only met the Last of the Yeti, my people made sworn protection on him that he won't be the last of his kind."

Alvin is slightly feel guilty from what A.D said the last of the Yeti. "I'm so sorry from what I said about," he apologise to him.

"Huh?" A.D look at him. "It's not your fault. You didn't notice from the beginning and it does feel guilty knowing there is a Yeti, the Last of the Yeti when several people who come to his territory about I don't know medieval era or Victorian era. I don't know it's quite complicated if you ask me. Anyway," he quickly change the subject, "I need to know what area reality we're standing on."

"Maybe you did to rechecking coordinate," Alvin made a suggestion. "Like you know your checkout list."

"You sounded like Simon," said A.D knowing that Alvin is almost like Simon, knowing he is the knowledgeable one.

"Wait?" Alvin is almost freak out in completely stammering in sudden hesitation. "I'd become Simon?"

"What? No," A.D said back to him from Alvin misspoken. "I'm saying you acting LIKE Simon, from what I'd said about is the way you speak of."

"You said I'd become Simon," Alvin said him.

"I SAID you acting LIKE Simon," A.D rephrase when he heavily sigh out. "Look there is your alternatives house." He guiding toward Alvin's alternatives reality home, knowing it's still the same like before A.D landing at the front of the house.

Alvin is quickly jump out from A.D arm and landing at the front of the garden and the light is still on in the main room, while A.D is checking the holo-graphic display unite to see which reality he's standing on.

"Okay," he look at the main projectile to see what reality they stand on, "based on my Celestial Bracelet we're landing in very far distance from your world and some others. I think, I got here pretty too far to be honest," he continuingly look at his projectile image. "Yep, I'd got here pretty far from what I'd described."

"How come it's still dark outside?" Alvin said to him in confuse statement when his arm is slightly cold when he's almost shivering. "And yet it's cold."

"Some reality got 24 hours clock like 9 in the morning and 21 in the afternoon," A.D explain in logical theory. "Some reality got time stander, of course your reality is in the morning session."

"Thank for notice," said Alvin while he feel the cold when he look at the main light in the living room. "You don't suppose my counterpart version of me inside that house?"

"Well," A.D place his finger on his chin, thinking cautiously. "It is your house, knowing it's the same. I check it out in the window, while you stay here," he told him.

Alvin nod to him. "Okay, don't spend too long, otherwise I'll freeze to death.

A.D roll his eyes from Alvin stubborn, who can blame him? He carefully walk toward the main window knowing the light is still on. He lower down and spread his wings further apart when he look at the window by a small peep, when a silently shock comes by when he cover it with his wing, which Alvin find it quite confuse to know what's going. He approach toward him to see what's going on.

"What happen?" Alvin ask him and see his A.D is paralyse uneven to speak that he saw something giving him nightmare whatever reason for. He look at A.D feather wings, knowing its block the view that he wanted to see up closely before. "And why did you cover the main views with your wings?"

"Trust me," he finally said to him from his utter speechless that he couldn't see this in his mind, "you don't what to know."

Alvin scoff and making raspberry sound when A.D quite it him. "Hard to believe to see this," he approach them cautiously to see what happen when A.D quickly block with his left and kneel down in front of him.

"Alvin," he whisper out to him. "If you look at it, it will give you nightmare to see it."

"What good to see this," just before A.D said to him, until it's too late when Alvin slowly unveil A.D knowing he have to be very carefully without a single flinch from him. Once he unveil, a shock have caught that he's about to scream when A.D quickly cover his mouth without anyone hear it.

Alvin is trying to breath in when A.D is slushing him knowing they'd almost heard it a sound when someone is open the door when A.D is using his ghostly invisible to cover himself and Alvin while they don't make a sound when the front door is open and inside is Dave Seville, wearing . . . (Cough) birthday suit . . . (Cough), which Alvin and A.D remain calm and quite. Dave is almost confused when he scratch his hair and close the door without even notice from them. Once he closed the door, A.D unveil his cloak when he let go from Alvin.

Alvin huff and puff from his mouth when he said to him from what he saw with his own eyes. "They're. . ." speechless from him. ". . . They're naked!"

A.D exhale out from his mouth. "Yes, they are," he whisper to him when his memory trigger is coming back to him. "I think I'd remember now, I accidently went to over-limit was order by my people."

"And this reality is full with . . . naked?" Alvin is completely freak out.

"Well your hunch is correct," he look back at his bracelets to know the Number he standing on when the holo-graphic display when he scroll so many numbers he can possibly to find it. "Ah," he found it, "Reality No. 712: Reality World: Nudist and Clothes. Now I remember this was over-limit, they should have told me from the beginning about this reality."

Alvin look at the holo-graphic, few second ago, he saw so many number like 1 toward infinity, sure he knows his courting by adding up, well rusty since he try to count from 1 to 10 in kindergarden, but he did well since he's gaining better and better on his courting and he did well on his math exam. But this one is far more different to compare he saw those timetable from kindergarden like Adding, Subtraction, Multiple and Division poster on the wall, but this one he saw was very different to compare from it.

"How many number they are?" Alvin is getting little curious to know how many reality out there.

"Over thousands, I think," he answer to him. "I'd never good courting, but I'm really good at numbers."

"What the number of my own reality?" Alvin is asking him about his home. When A.D scroll the number to find Alvin's home world.

"Your reality number is, Reality No. 2015: Reality World: normal and everything. Timeline: everything is normal and nothing change," A.D said to him in full definition profile.

Alvin is slightly surprised to hear that, his home world is Reality No. 2015. Which, he didn't notice from the beginning, nor as Simon that he didn't know about the number of Reality. Look like that, Alvin was the first one to see number in every reality. When he quickly mention about this reality he's standing on.

"This reality, you said this world was contain naked?" Alvin asking him about unspeakable seeing he never seen before.

"Well, they are two religion in this reality Nudist and Clothes," he said to him in very little information. "They believe that Clothes are natural sin from what they'd believe. But in the 1778 that Clothes have officially part of their religion cult. It sound like Catholic and Christian, but this reality, they'd got two religion."

"You mean that Dave is one of them?"

"Well fifty-fifty that his sons, which you guys are nudist apart from Theodore that he's Clothes, that his family is half family. Half of his family are nudist and the other half is clothes. So yeah, it's quite complicated since we got here."

"Well, since, it's quite complicated," said Alvin, but nervously from his reaction to see his brothers' naked, well Other-brother is naked to be exact, well apart from Theodore. "Maybe, we shouldn't come here from a reason."

A.D look at him in quite curious on him. "You seem nervous," he educated knowledge to him. "Did you by any chance you were," he quickly clear his throat without any dis-eruption to him, "nude, since you were little by any chance."

Alvin is little surprised and shock when A.D is calmly said to him. "Relax, Alvin. I didn't enter your house, when you were small. You must accidently hit my Cortical Psychic Patch, that's could be the reason I saw all your memory."

"Oh, sorry about that," Alvin apologise to him.

"That's okay," he accepted Alvin's apologise. "In the meantime, I think we should leave, would you say?"

Alvin quickly nod that he want to leave this reality world when A.D hold him tight when A.D use his wing for quick take off like a rocket so that Others would heard A.D wings that they thought it was someone else when he quickly fly away from them whence A.D take Alvin and quickly enter the portal for very quick second without anyone notices from the beginning.

* * *

A.D and Alvin have emerge out from the portal when Alvin saw the sky it's still dark outside of course A.D did told him some reality got different 24 hours forward or backward. Once A.D guide Alvin toward another place which Alvin got deeply confuse to see a building with curvy shape arch on the roof with several windows. Some were on, some were off. It's may like a building from what Alvin thought about, but this one is very different to compare other building from what he saw, well temporarily since Alvin bypass lots of building which he never get use to them. The brick is clear orange, light brown like sand base colour with huge garden from behind like a park from what he's described.

"Um . . ." Alvin is slightly hesitation. "This isn't my house you know what I'm saying."

"This IS your house," A.D confirm to him. "Well, sort of."

"What?" Alvin is deeply surprised to hear from A.D said about. "But, it's just a building," he whine out to him.

"Actually," he correcting pounce to him, "Alvin. It's a foster care home. This reality were you and your brothers live there."

Alvin couldn't believe his eyes that this reality where his reality himself and reality brothers living in the foster care without Dave. He thought it was some kind of mistake, that all reality that Alvin and his brother were supposed to live in Dave. Was Alvin got mainly wrong from the start? Either way some reality got slightly confusing which he saw his 80's version on himself, which he barely look at him since he really need a toilet, but knowing he did have some camping experiences with Dave couple while ago.

"You're kidding, right?" Alvin is now complete freak out knowing he's hate orphan knowing he doesn't want to separate with his brothers. His brothers are very important to him.

"Alvin," A.D calmly said to him. "Some reality got different timeline like 4th Wall Reality for example, many viewers or authors are watching them to see their every move from what they think of. But it was seal off, so that my people can't enter that reality because it forbidden. But, like I said, most Reality got very different timeline."

Alvin is very confused. "I'm sorry, most timeline got different meaning," Alvin is kindly rephrase to him.

A.D nod to him when he fly toward the main room when the light is still on when escorted him one specially room to show Alvin without getting caught from them. He show Alvin one room, one specially room to show them what they looking like. Once he arrive that scene and show Alvin to see what they look like. Alvin look at them and see them, his Other Self along with Other Simon and Theodore are very different that, they're same age but different texture that Other Alvin got hazel brown eyes with dark brown hair colour, as for Simon got blue eyes and dark chocolate hair and Theodore got rare genetic eyes colour, one is hazel brown and the other one is blue with very light brown. They wear different pyjamas. Other Alvin is wear his black pyjamas top with light grey pyjamas bottom. Other Simon is wearing Batman pyjamas, Alvin believe that Other Simon is a fan of Batman series. As For Other Theodore, he wear light green pyjamas was almost similar to Theodore's but differential he have. Alvin is little surprised to see that his Other Self-got different texture and yet he saw his other self-got cap lying on HIS bedside table. The cap is black with orange and yellow flame at the front of them cap. Alvin have to admit that he kind of like this cap, he wish he could buy it from the shop, if he wanted to do. But he prefer his own style, of course red is his favourite but that cap, he would want. Once he see them, A.D explain to them.

"You see Alvin," he said to him by explain to them in their origin. "This reality where your biological , well there biological mother Vinny have decided to abandon them, that she decided to take care of them so that she decided to send them to the local orphans. They're only two months old. She didn't take them at Dave's wooden log because she believe she don't trust him, instead she decided to drop them there in Foster Care statement is her only option left, she can't bear to see them in person."

Alvin is now deeply impale to learn what happen to them that they don't live with Dave Seville, his foster dad, the one who care about them and now this reality that they don't live him because their MOTHER Vinny have decided to send to them local orphans. This is Alvin worst nightmare he can possible to look at them. A.D look at him and see fear inside from him when he said to him in confirming statement.

"I know it may sound gossip and see them in the local care home," said A.D. "We can't just changing the past, my people have decided to keep the timeline running."

"What happen they DID change the past?" Alvin asking him.

"If they do," he answer out to him. "My people have no choice to find the culprit for changing the past, which I can't tell you about it, it may horrify you."

"I see," he find determined belief from A.D sudden reaction when he saw someone is opening the door who happen to be a mind 30's woman with long blond hair toward her shoulder with torque eyes colour and wear a dressing gown in mid dark blue inside her pink nightie gall with two pink slippers when she tuck them in their bed and give them a goodnight kiss on their forehead and when he realise she holding a book, which it happen to be a bed time stories when A.D said to him about her.

"That Claire," he said to him. "Claire Bagdasarain. She work in the care home for I don't know, I'd never good for courting years. She's the one who found them in her doorstep, she look after them, care for them along with another care workers name Nancy and Mick who helping her, to supported her, until at the age of one, Claire have decided to adopt them to be their mother."

Alvin is slightly overheard from him, that Claire did adopted them to be their personal mother, ruining the local foster care home for abandon children. He would love her to be his mother if Dave is going to find her in his realm. He would dream to see her as a mom including Simon and Theodore, it would be a dream come true to have her as mom. A.D knew he would like her to be a mom when he smile at him.

"I know you want her as a mom, well, Dave find courage inside from him. That's way he would mess up, quite an idiot to be honest, if you ask me."

"Hey," Alvin slightly overheard from him, "Dave is not an idiot," dumbfounded on him, "is he?"

"I'll tell you later," he promise to him. "But first. Let me continually what I'm going to say about her and her sons."

Alvin look at them and see they're fast asleep in their beds when she give them a goodnight kiss and switch off the light apart from their nightlight, which he find it most odd to have them a nightlight.

"Once she accepted to their mother and earn their last name as Bagdasarain and the boys love her so much to be their best mom as possible she can be, but, deep down inside from her that she have a heart of a mother to all children. As for friends, well, her assistance, Nancy and Mick, both of them, well, they'd become Uncle and Aunt to them."

Alvin almost laugh out from what A.D said about like he almost smirk and snouted. "No way?" he exclaimed to him.

"Yes they did," A.D giggle out to him while he continually speaking to them. "Which they are, exactly. So yeah, they love her so much, in fact they made quite a lots of friends in the local care home like brothers and sisters to them like one big family to them."

"Like Dave?"

"Yes, like Dave for instant," A.D common agree with him. "Either way, Claire love them so much that's why, no other foster parents can't take them away."

"That's sound relief," he common excited to hear exciting news while he looking at them, are fast sleep in their bed, dreaming happy thought, until he just realise about Other Dave about his life. "What about other Dave, does he have excellent life without us?"

A.D smile that he hold the answer. "Yes," he answer out to him. "He's having a wonderful time with Julie. They're having a wonderful time each other, in fact they'd got married and they got two kids, one boy and one girl named Ross Seville and Janice Seville."

"Can I see them?" Alvin is begging him to see them.

"I'm afraid that they'd decided to live another county," he replied to them. "They'd decided to have a new life in Canada, which they'd love it so much and their kids love it as well."

Alvin seem to be very upset that Dave and Julie are having an excellent life in Canada. He was so excellent to see them and their children. He always wondering what they look like. Was it like Dave or Julie or one of each? He did remember from Simon's advice that some family DNA got strong resemble or different compare DNA from the mother or father which of course, he did slightly fall asleep or had enough from Simon expert knowledge about science and anatomy.

A.D look at him and see upsetting fear knowing that Alvin want to see them in person, of course A.D did remember his promise from the 80's counterpart when he look at his Celestial's Bracelet that he got plenty of time before he decide to take home.

"On second thought," he said to him to cheer him up. "Perhaps we could see them without notices. I know the coordinate, which is pretty far north from here, that way you can see them." Alvin is feeling much better from what A.D said to him. "And by the way, it is going to be very cold, so that I can protect you from the sudden cold," he begin slowly flapping his slowly when he said to him. "Hang on tight, Alvin. It's going to be a bumpy ride and brace yourself from the sudden cold."

Alvin is slowly brace himself knowing he can't stand the frozen temperature, unlike what happen he saw unexpected since then, which he agree to never talk about. Once he hold on when A.D quickly flap his wings and heading toward Dave's new life along with Julie and their kids. At this rate, Alvin is very happy to see them in Canada.

* * *

Alvin is feeling much better since he saw Dave and Julie are living together including their kids. In fact that Ross is more like Dave except he got her mother eyes as their daughter Janice, she's have strong resemble like Julie with same hair colour and same eyes colour like her mom and her brother no doubt. He did enjoy seeing them when A.D took off and travel in different reality. Alvin saw some many Reality except he learn that he saw his future self as an adult at the age of 25 including Simon and Theodore that they'd got different jobs. Simon is working in the banks, Theodore is working in the local supermarket as for future Alvin that he's working at the garage as a car mechanic. Alvin thought that his future is going to be a rock star when A.D said to him some reality wanted a different jobs and dream, instead most Reality Alvin can be a rock stars, some were not. Alvin have to admit from what A.D said about different jobs.

He also saw that another Reality No. 193, where this world was full with Chipmunk without human. A.D said to him that, in the years 1450 AD when the human slavery them to be their personal slave when one of them who fought bravery against their follow masters and reclaim their rightful order of Earth. Of course that, there are no human race for more than century. A.D thought if any human to see, but this Reality, it does suit him to see the Planet of Chipmunk, knowing they're kind. A.D promise he can see them when he list his favourite and Reality 193 is in his favourite chart.

He also show him different reality like different war effort like win or lose. For started, Britain won the American Civil War to regain America for over a century. German won the Second World War and conquer, whole of Europe and Japanese control America and whole of Asia, which it was while over-limit that his people have seal off that limit, which of course A.D said to him, very, very little about it is less describing and decide to head on without being disturbing and then he decided to take Alvin once it's finish to take him home.

A.D take him and show few such as Reality No. 1958: the 50's Alvin and the Chipmunk version where 50's Alvin and his 50's brother are wearing 50's style clothes, which Alvin find lack of shiver to see him wearing 50'ish, but Alvin said to him about different time period. The next stop A.D show him is Reality No. 2007: The Outer World Reality, where Alvin, Simon and Theodore are animal-like chipmunk with different top they'd wear with different eyes colours on them and hanging around with Dave, who usually work at Jett Record with Iain Hawke. A.D said to him, he usually come here to see them since he rescue Alvin from his fallen death clenches, but only small appearance, since he's just hanging around this reality for some time, but he mark as his favourite so that he MIGHT he seen them, eventually when the time period for him. He also show him Reality No. 625: Harry Potter World, where all people on Earth now, wizard and witches. Simon would've love it to see, even though he's a fan of Harry Potter. Alvin, well, he's not keen on books, he's only keen is comic. But, he does love Harry Potter, but not books, but films. He love all the series, well his favourite is Deathly Hallow Part 1 and 2 and of course Chamber of Secret and Goblet of Fire. It may sound geeky, but Alvin love Dark, Adventure film in his moment spare time. A.D said if Simon learn his belief then he'll take him to see this reality, once he learn the truth. Until he quickly fly toward another reality.

A portal open across another Reality where A.D and Alvin comes out from the mystic portal, well A.D did carry Alvin after all from time-to-time when they stumble upon another reality world. The sky is mist grey, but almost blue from what A.D and Alvin after they arrive out from the portal. A.D look at his bracelet to see which number they standing on with different number he look at them when he found.

"Any idea what number in this reality?" Alvin ask him while A.D look at the holo-projectile imagine when he found the number he's looking for.

"According to my bracelet that this Reality World Number is 437," he answer out in full definition. "This reality, got verity different timeline like several wars who's won and who's not, of course the timelines is in correct obit but this reality I'd found that you're a girl."

"What?" Alvin is completely freak out to hear A.D said that Alvin is now a girl.

A.D have made a slightly misspoken to him when he calm him down. "No, Alvin it's you, the other Alvin who happen to be a girl with different name on them."

"You saying that my reality counterpart is a girl?" Alvin rephrase to him when A.D nod to him "What about the girls you know Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor?"

"They're boys now," A.D replied to him. "It said here that Reality 437 that you and your brothers are now girls with different name like Alvin is now Allison, Simon is now Samantha, which they call her Sam for short and Theodore is now Trixie."

Alvin is having a deep thought about their counterpart name, of course they'd got Seville name when A.D said to him while ago that most reality they got Seville, some got different family surname.

"What about the girl, who is now a boy? Do they have a name?"

"Well Brittany is now Brandon, Jeanette is now Johnathan and Eleanor is Elvis and they got miller names on them."

"That's mean that if they got married in the future," Alvin made a clear example when he realise what happen to them. "That mean that my counterpart is now Millers."

"You got that right," he congratulation to him for his excellent educational guessing. "Of course, they're 17 years old, which like I said different timeline and different years that some years are ahead of them, which I'd explain to you of course."

"Of course you did," Alvin said to him. "Which remind me, what about Dave, does he have a girl name?"

"Diantha," A.D answer him.

"And Julie?"

"Well her name is now a boy, which mean his name is Joey," again he answer out to him when Alvin almost laughing to hear that Dave is now a girl in their reality and Julie is now a boy, which Alvin thought it was funny when A.D smile to him. "Okay, you funny bone mister. I think it's time for you to go back home."

"What?" Alvin cried out. "Can't I see so more reality?"

"Alvin . . ." A.D tried to speak to him.

"Please," he show A.D with his puppy dog eye trick, knowing it's work so many when A.D laugh to see Alvin cutest inside from when Alvin was very, very confuse. "What so funny?" he's getting pretty annoy when A.D laughing.

"Nothing much Alvin," he replied while he stop laughing. "Your puppy dog trick won't work on me, because I'm an Angel. It won't work on me, because I'm immure of any charm effect.

Alvin is very upset and disappointed that he wanted to see more Reality. He saw only few about at less 10 of them from what he courted. When A.D calm him down by stroking his back to make him feel warm like a comfy teddy bear. Alvin would mind, when A.D do that knowing he wanted a supported person that he care about.

"Now, now," he said to him. "Don't get any upset. You got school in your reality," he giggle out. "Mind you. Reality 290, that Alvin hated school so much, he even got so many trouble which the teacher and the headmaster try to expel him, which it's didn't work."

"How comes," Alvin is getting interested when he overheard him.

"Well," he explain to him about Reality 290 Alvin origin story, "they believe that he causing so much trouble by breaking the laws in school, but he did pass so many tests and got few A+ in his functional exam which the tutor was shock, but, 290 Alvin have may broke the School Laws, that they didn't know that Donald Seville - Dave's different counterpart name – have got no zero interested on Alvin, which they thought it was 290 Alvin. Once he continuing broke so many school rules, that the teacher had enough on him that he decided to expel him and never return to school."

"Wow," Alvin is getting learn more much about 290 Alvin Seville have cause hazard around the school. "But, what happen to them?"

"He got older," he replied to him. "But, I had that he got a job as a gardener, because he love so many plants, tree and of course shrubs. He even speak Latin, in biological plant name."

"Oh," he find it disliking about what happen to him. "I thought he's going to be a rock star like me."

"Well, Alvin that Dave didn't brought him a rock star guitar, because he can't sing. Instead he got him some reading, which he made a mistake that he show him few gardening books to understand the Latin words and common word to understand him," he said to him. "And furthermore, he's 23 years old."

"He's older than me!" Alvin exclaimed to him.

"Exactly!" he correcting to him. "But, for now. I think it's time for you to good. But, we can visited some reality about . . . how about weekend, that's way we can see each other quite offend."

Alvin is having a deep thought that he wanted to see more, but weekend is very suitable to him. "You got yourself a deal."

"Alright then," A.D hold him tight. "Time for you to good home," he quickly flap his wing and entering toward the same direction where both of them comes out from the portal and into the portal once more to take Alvin back to Reality 2015.

* * *

A.D and Alvin have manage to get out from the portal and A.D did promise him, he's arrive back to Alvin home world, Reality 2015 where he's coming from where Alvin first met in the park. He escorted Alvin to his home, Alvin REAL home, where he guide toward his bedroom where Simon and Theodore are sleep in their beds. He carefully moving forward toward the bedroom, hoping he's doesn't disturb Simon and Theodore and yet both of them are fast asleep in their bed. He hoping that one of them will wake up, to see what's going on, and yet he know one of them will.

Once he escorted Alvin's bedroom, Alvin carefully jump out from A.D's arm and landing at the top of the wooden chest that's near toward the window where the girls usually comes around while the window is still open for them, so that the wooden chest is making their land craft for them and also their escape route from Alvin, Simon and Theodore in case of an emergency like something they wanted to buy in the shop, no less.

Alvin look at the bedroom wall clock and it's said two minutes past 5 which he find it very odd. He spend about half an hour traveling each different reality and yet he arrive back at the exact same time about 2 minutes later. When he quickly told A.D about it.

"What is a big idea?" Alvin whisper to him without waking up his brothers while they'd still sleep. "I thought we should be back about half 8 so that I won't going to school."

"Alvin," A.D calmly said to him in fully determent. "My Celestial Bracelet never lies, we're arrive exact the same coordinate and same time period."

"But, how come that we're arrive back at two minutes past seven?" Alvin is fully demand to know to why.

"Because Alvin, most time period are very slowly during lacking of time," A.D describe to him about different period. "Your current timeline is equal to compare some reality I'd travel, while other got faster time limit. I can't give you every numbers to you, otherwise it will make you very confusing."

"I am confusing," Alvin whine out whispering without his brothers involve of this.

"I'm sure you will find out about a days or couple of week," said A.D. "But, we do have excellent fun to see other reality, including your counterpart."

"I have to admit that seeing my differential counterpart," Alvin admit to him. "Either way, I find it quite curious to know why I got different verity counterparts. After all, I'm truly stun to see them in person."

"Well, I'm glad you like it so far, including some were your favourite, which I mark in different colour so that I would get confuse."

"How come?" Alvin is slightly confusing.

"Well, I mark mine in my favourite green, because it's my colour," he answer to him in respectful manor. "So, I mark you're favourite reality in your favourite colour red."

"Sweet," Alvin is feeling very excited to hear that A'D mark some Alvin personal favourite reality that he wanted to go there for a reason in his spare time. "Anyway, I want to say thank for show me different reality, I'd never seen before."

"No problem, Alvin," A.D replied to him.

"No really, I mean to say thank you for show different place I'd been there before, well most of them since I'd know them for quite a while since I was little," he continually thank him in hesitation and slightly nervous knowing that A.D is an Angel, an actually angel that he never seen one before in his life. "I mean, sure you show different punctual reality and alternatives place and also that-"

"Whoa there, Alvin," A.D calm him down from his excitement. "That's a lots of quote and words you comes out with. I mean, since your first one who saw me about my healing ability in your reality, that's why I want to show you in different reality statement, as gift."

"I know that," Alvin countered replied to him. "I mean, surely that different reality have nothing to do this reality, I mean my version got different quality and life skills they'd got, not mention that one of them who happen to me as a girl."

"Alvin, like I said most reality that you were a boy and some of them were girl," A.D explain to him. "Either way, you did an excellent day for you. Travelling with me, is a race occasion, some of your kinds have ask me to travel and yet, I didn't take them to see your reality, because I don't have enough, because you know many works need to sort out, which, I cannot explain right about now."

"I see," Alvin is barely understand to him. "You got lots of work to do, like hanging around with some people that I didn't know about and also safe secure with off-limit reality, and also blah, blah, blah that I cannot fully understand your logic," he crossing his arm together while he still whisper to him without getting involve from Simon and Theodore. "So, are we going to see each other in weekend term?" Alvin can't wait for weekend to see him again.

A.D nod to him as a confirming agreement. "Sure, weekend it is. How about half ten in the morning, so that I'll be there to see more reality, or even take you to you 'personal' favourite in each different reality that you love."

"Sweet," Alvin excited out from his mouth. "So, are you going to the 80's reality world, but 80's counterpart?"

"I'm afraid so, Alvin," he answer to him. "They promise me to have a tour guide after I given out a message to him. Who knows, your illness counterpart?"

"Oh yeah," Alvin did remember that part where he saw himself, lying in bed with difficulty problem he have. "Can you give him a message to me?" A.D nod to him when Alvin given out a message to him. "Tell me, wish him luck for feeling better if they find a cure for him. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I'll give him a message from you," A.D promise him with a smile to him and Alvin look back at him with a smile as for well. "Right, I'll be off then. Now, Alvin be good and um . . . give your teacher something more fun that she handle with it."

"Like what, exactly?"

"I don't know, do something," he confess to him. "But to be like Alvin 290 because he got expel for disobey in school rule."

"I know, I know," Alvin did remember what happen 290 Alvin. "I can be just like him, well, I'd got fail marks since the Miss Smith give me an F- on every test."

"Well, maybe you can't fully understand the logic, from what she talk about" said A.D. "And yet which school did Dave take you there?"

Alvin whisper out in A.D's about the name of the school in quick second. "Oh, that school, I thought it was a high school, but either way, Idiot Dave did again."

"Which remind me, why did you called him."

"Because he is an idiot," he explain to him. "When you and your brother overhear about moving house his dumbfounder reaction and yet he didn't hear from Theodore said about the music box by giving it to your principal, which on the other hands, he's really is an Idiot and he's being acting lazy then a Sloth, 4th demonological ranks of the Seven Sin, I study."

"I see," Alvin is getting on to him about Dave personal life. "But, he is a kind man."

"Not of all the time," A.D said to him. "I mean, when he was little, he's a naughty boy until he's become a polite young man, at 9 years old. I look at his profile, but, I can't tell everything about him, which it's contain spoiler alert. Maybe when the time is right when I'm going to said to you about his Dave's missing past."

"You got yourself a deal," Alvin exclaimed out to him when A.D giggle out to him.

"Well, I'd best me on my way, so, I'll see you this weekend if you learn."

Alvin blowing raspberry sound effect. "Yeah right," A.D giggle to him and play with him when he quickly flap his wings and heading toward the sky when Alvin look at him see him flying toward the sky before the sun rise up from the depth in Asia background when the portal comes along and A.D went inside from it.

Alvin will never forget to see an actual Angel for the first time in his life. Maybe his childhood believer have come true, if Theodore would see this. He'll be very happy to see an actual Angel in person. Once it's happen, Simon and Theodore got up from their bed, but tiredly without even notice that Alvin is standing at the top of the wooden chest, looking at the sky when the window is open and none of them didn't see him, not even Simon can't see what happen. Either way, Alvin is having an excellent time to see different reality on his first day and to see actual Angel and actual reality dimeson, once he look at the main sky, it's time for him to go to school and he'll having a long boring life in class and getting into trouble from what Dave said to him. But Alvin would forget this time, that mean that Alvin got a guardian Angel, and Alvin is really is something that's special to him.

 _ **FIN or is it?**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know you wanted to see more, but I'd decided this is the last chapter, because I'm busying sorting out other stories to make a scene because I want to do other thing. But, don't worry. I'm going to do other Alvin and the Chipmunk with A.D as Alvin personal guardian Angel. If you hate that character that's fine, I'll make a story to make FEEL better when you like it or not. Anyway, this is the last chapter, see you. Let's me know, if you wanted more chapter sense, that's way I can create more of them. So, see you.**_


End file.
